Make Believe
by Duchan Mandic
Summary: Sandra is the youngest McMahon child who is being used and abused by none other than Randy Orton. But when someone else comes along and offers her a real chance to be loved, will she take it? What if Randy really doesn't want to let her go? RKO/OC
1. More

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anyone except for Sandra who is a made-up McMahon child**

_Walk down this hallway. No, turn back. Turn left. He's there. Turn right. Walk fast. Hear his footsteps catching up to mine. Run. Run. Run._ Run!_ Turn around. Face him. Tell him. Can't find the words, stuck in my throat. I feel them climbing. I feel them turning into rage and fear and sadness and despair and...and...I don't know what else. I don't want to say the word. He smiles. I stop dead in my tracks. He shoves me up against the wall. He puts his mouth to my ear.  
_  
_"More."_

I wake up in a cold clock reads 3:43 AM. Four more hours of sleep that I won't be able to catch up on. Once again I'm trapped in a different hotel room in a different city with the same dream. Only this time I'm glad it was a dream. I'd much rather have my dreams than my reality. I lay back down on my old pillow that goes with me everywhere and try to fall back asleep. Five minutes go by. Then ten. Then twenty. No use. I turn the lamp on and flip through the TV channels. Nothing's on so I turn the TV off. I go to the bathroom and look at my reflection. Mydark brown hair sticks to my sweaty face. I pull the long strands into a ponytail and examine my neck. The purpl-ish pink mark is nearly gone, but the large fingerprints around my right upper arm are as clear as daylight. The brown and purple reminder of why I messed up. I refused him again. Last time it happened I ended up with a fat lip and a handprint on my cheek. This time he wasn't so gentle. He got angry fast. His trademark fury is definantly real, and I am the one who really faces it. But I'm just a plaything to him, and when Plaything doesn't want to play she is forced to play. It's become a ritual, I guess. For a couple of months it's been going on and no one seems to notice that I don't socialize that much anymore. My dad is always in meetings the minute we land, my mom doesn't travel with us and my sister and her husband are always in the meetings with my dad. My brother shows up sometimes, but even he runs apart of the company and no one wants to take care of the fifteen year old McMahon child. The one that hasn't been shown in storylines yet. But oh no, apparently I have "Big Plans" aheadof me. Eventually I'm going to be in a storyline. I just hope it's not in one with the Legend Killer.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the hotel door. _Who is up and knocking on my door at 4 in the morning?_ I look through the peephole. "Sandra, open up." He commands. I do as he says. I don't need my father to pay for another broken hotel room door. He walks in with ease and closes the door behind him. "Sorry for showing up so early." He says and backs me up to the wall. "It's ok. I couldn't sleep anyway." I stare at the floor. He pulls down my shorts and undewear, then he pulls down his jeans. I close my eyes as he slams me into the wall over and over again. Once he's tired of standing, he moves us over to the bed. Suddenly he stops. "Why are your eyes closed?" He asks. "I...you know why." I say boldly. His hand tightens it's grip on my neck. "Open them. Watch me." He says. I do as I'm told. His head rests in the crook of my neck as he goes deeper inside me.

"You'll thank me sooner or later for giving you such pleasure." He says when he's done. "Pleasure?" I scoff, "What pleasure? You hurt me!" I scream. He rolls back on top of me and sits on my stomache while his hands work around my neck. "Sandra baby, you know that I was your first, and no one is ever going to touch you besides me. So you better get used to us. Remember the first few time you loved it. I showed you how to enjoy it, and enjoy it you did. Then you started getting an attitude, but I guess thats what happens with teenage girls. My point is, you're never going to sleep with anyone else." With that he rolls off me while I gasp for air. "But why me?" I choke out a sob. He sits up on his elbow and plays with my hair. I pull up the sheets to cover myself and bury my face in the pillow and continue to cry. "Why you? Sandra, being with you will soon get me in control of this company. When you turn eighteen your father is gonna see how great of a boyfriend I am to you. And when the time is right, I'll ask him permission for your hand in marriage. Of course, I'll have to divorce my wife in the meantime."

Marrying me? "What if I don't want to marry you?" I ask. He chuckles, "Trust me Sandra, I'll make you love me." "I will _never_ love you! What makes you think that my father will fall for your bullshit? You're fucking crazy and I hate you! Besides, I never want to be in a loveless marriage." I spit in his eye. "You know, you're really wanting to get the shit kicked outta ya aren't ya?" He asks. He smoothes down my hair and attemtps to kiss my forehead. I headbutt him and try to get out of the bed. He grabs my waist and throws me back down onto the mattress. "Feisty tonight, aren't we?" He says and holds my arms down. "I guess we're both up for round two then. But first I need you to really calm down." I decide not to push my luck and settle for turning my head to the side and wishing I were somewhere else. "That's better." He forces himself inside me slowly. I know what he's trying to do. "It's not going to work.." I mumble. He ignores me and moves his hips and tries to get me to match him. "It worked last time." He finally says.

"Please," I beg, "Please just stop. I'm tired and I really don't want to do this anymore!" I start sobbing. I don't care that he's broken me down. Nothing's really left of me anymore, so I'll just let him see me at my weakest moment. "Jesus Sandra, way to kill a boner!" Frustrated, he pulls out and just lays there next to me. "Aren't (sob) you (sob) going to (sob) leave now?" I ask. "I'm going to let them find us."" What? No! Please no, Randy! Please!" I beg and sit up in the bed and pull my knees to my chest. "Then do what I ask." He growls. I wait a few seconds. He takes my silence as a refusal and takes out his cell phone and speed dials my fathers number. I can hear it ring from where I sit. H emakes a kissy face at me and smiles. "Hello Mister McMahon, sorry to--" I take his phone and close it shut and tackle him and press my lips to his. "That's what I thought." He says and flips me over to where I'm underneath him.


	2. Meetings

I'm trapped under his arm. I try to reach the blaring alarm clock but I can't. How can he not hear that noise? "Mmm. What in God's name is that?" He mumbles. "The alarm. I can't reach because you're kind of in the way." I reply. He slams his hand down on the clock and the beeping goes off. "I have to get up." I say. He removes his arm from on top of me and let me scoot out of the bed. I wrap the sheet around me as I make my way to the bathroom. I lock the door and turn on the hot water. As I step in the shower I hear the lock being picked and the door opening. "Really Randy?" I ask. He steps in behind me and puts his hands on my hips. "You're just so irresistable." He growls and lifts me up against the wall.

"Randy? Can I ask you something?" I say as I put my ripped jeans on. "Sure." He says. "What are we?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what do you clasify us as?"

"Since the divorce papers were finalized yesterday--"

"You didn't tell me that!"

"Let me finish! Since they were finalized yesterday and noon, I would consider us...an actual couple now."

"I'm fifteen. You're twenty-nine. That's a fourteen year age difference. You know that right?" I ask. "Don't be a smartass. And yeah, I do know that. And so does your dear old dad." "What?" I sighs, "I told your dad everything about a couple weeks ago. Ted and Cody also know but they are the only ones. Vince made them swear not to tell another soul or they would pay with their jobs. And he also got this court-authorized statement saying that we're allowed to be together. And since you look much older tahn fifteen well...we should be good." I finish putting on my pink tank-top and slip on my white flip flops. As I wheel my luggage to the elevator he quickly slides in after me.

"I say we have another private party in the locker rooms tonight." He smiles. Now it's my turn to sigh, "Please just let me be a normal teenager tonight? Just for tonight?" He pushes the emergency button and corners me. "Need I remind you that you're mine? But whatever. I'll just call up some magazine and tell them everything.""No! Randy, don't do that! I'm just asking for one night of being normal." I say as my hands tighten their grasp on his shoulder. He bends down and kisses me. "Fine. But you owe me big time." And with that he presses the button back in and the elevator starts going down again.

As I arrive at the arena with Randy, a few wrestlers look at us and ask why we're there together. "She didn't have any other ride, so I told her I'd take her with me 'cause Vince needs her in a storyline reading." Randy tells Ted and Cody. "Storyline reading?" I whisper as we leave the two. "I forget to tell ya about that too?" He asks. "Wonderful." I say.


	3. Wait!

**Okay so another short chapter. Don't be mad, chapter 4 is gonna be longer, I promise :)**

**3**

**Wait!**

As soon as I walk into the arena, I take off running. I want to get out all the hyperactivity by running around all the seats and watching production set up the stage and ring. "Woah there!" Jake laughs. "You scared me!" I yell. "Didn't mean to." He says. "What's up with all the running around?"

"Well, I guess I'm running off some energy."

"Wanna race?"

"You're gonna get beat by a fifteen year old girl."

And with that we both run down the hallway, laughing like little kids. I shove him and he hits the wall with a thud as I fall down laughing. "You cheater!" He pants. "Never said I wasn't." I laugh. He rolls over and props his head up on his chin. "So what's a pretty little thing like you hanging around grouchy Orton?" I sigh, "I...it's complicated."

"He's always acting like he wants to beat the crap outta everyone." He looks down and notices my arm. "Where...where did that come from?" I put my hand over it. "Indian burn." I lie. "Sandra...did Orton do that?" He asks. "I...I gotta go." I get up and run to down the hall. "What did he do to you, Sandra? Wait!" Jake calls down the hall but I ignore him.

"Sandra, wait!"


	4. Tell Me Everything

**4**

**Tell Me Everything**

"How could you be so stupid?" Randy yells. I flinch as he raises his hand at me. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! I didn't know you left bruises!" "Damn right you weren't thinking! You're lucky, though. I'll go easy on you tonight." I do as he sayd. He makes it quick since he has a match later. Before he gets up he kisses my forehead. "I know you'll be good tonight. You won't be leaving this room to cause anymore damage." He gets up from the couch and changes into his wrestling gear. "I'll deal with you're stupidity later." He slams the door and locks it from the outside.

"Three hours. Great." I whisper to myself as tears fall down my face. I dress back into my jeans and tank top and turn on teh tv. The only channel I get is RAW and guess who's face stretches across the flatscreen? "You jerk!" I chunk the remote at the screen and the tv goes black. "Sandra? Are you in there?" Jake knocks on the door. "Go away Jake! Please!" I try to calm my voice but he can hear me crying. "Why is the door locked from the outside?" He asks. "I...Randy locked me in here. Just please go away." He jiggles the door and I hear him sigh, "Okay. Stand back. I'm breaking this bitch down." "Save youself a beatin and leave, Jake!" I say but back away from the door. A loud crash and Jake and the door are on the floor a minute later. "You're a moron." I say. "But I'm _your _moron." He smiles his trademark grin.

"Who said anything about you and I..." I question. "Nevermind. C'mon, let's get you outta here." He grabs my hand and leads me out of the room. "Feel like doing anything fun tonight?" He asks. "Likes what? We arrive in the parking garage and at a big black Hummer. "Yours?" I ask. "Nah. It's your brother-in-laws. He lets me borrow it sometimes." "Ah. I thought it looked familiar." We get in and as soon as he starts backing out of the parking space, he hits something. "Smooth. Paul is going to kill you."

"About that...I lied. I saw the keys hanging out of his duffel bag and took them." I laugh, "I knew it. But I've attempted it and got caught so I give you props for succeeding. Now let's get outta this arena and to a movie or something." "Good idea." He drives out of the garage and away from all the busses and vans. "So I want to know everything. Starting with...well, just tell me." He says. I stare out the window for a while before answering.


	5. The Full Story and Hope For The Best

**5**

**Part One**

**The Full Story**

**&**

**Part Two**

**Hope For The Best**

"It was...it was weird the way he approached me. We were at one of those company things a few months ago. You know, the ones where we're at the ballrooms at the fancy hotels? Well, I was sitting with my friend and we were laughing and making fun of everyone. I saw him sitting with Ted and Cody; he kept smiling at me and winking. I got weirded out, so I made Emma come to the bathroom with me and I told her what happened and we laughed about it some more." I sigh and rub my forehead. "Take your time." Jake says as we pull into the hotel parking lot.

"Afterwards as Gemma and I were hanging out in our hotel room, he knocks on the door. When I opened up the door, he smiled at me and asked me to talk to him out in the hall for a second."

_"Yeah?" I asked._

_"Sandra, I saw you smiling' at me at the party tonight. What's up?" He had obviously been drinking._

_I laughed, "I was smiling because I was laughing with my friend Emma. We...we were making fun of you, Ted, and Cody."_

_He raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? Damnit, I thought it was because you liked me back. Oh well, sorry to bother you."_

_"Wait! What are you talking about?" _

_He got closer to me and put his lips to my ear, "You've grown into quite the beautiful young woman, Sandy. A lot of your daddy's wrestler's have their eyes on you."He looked me in the eyes and smiled. "There's something on your lips."_

_I put a finger to my bottom lip, "Huh?"_

_He put his mouth on mine and wrapped his arms around me as he lifted me up against the wall."God I've wanted to do that to you for so long." He breathed. _

_"Randy--"_

_He put his lips to mine again and forced my mouth open as he grinded his hips against mine."Let me take you back to my room." He whispered._

_"Your drunk, and I've got my best friend back in that room. I can't just leave her." I said._

_"She can come too." He smiled._

_"Look, I've really got to get some sleep. We've all got early flights tomorrow. Why don't you get some sleep too, okay?" I asked._

_"Come sleep with me."_

_"Oh God, Randy." I sighed as I tried to escape his grasp._

_"I want you to scream my name." He replied._

Jake is silent. "Motherfucker." "Look--it, it wasn't that night. It was a couple weeks after that. In between then..." He looks at me with raised eyebrows. "Well? What do teenagers do if they can't have intercourse? They foreplay. So shut up." I say. "What...what did you two do then?" He asks.

_"Where are you going?" Emma asked as I made my way towards the door._

_"Do you trust me?" I asked._

_"Of course, you're my best friend. Wait...you're not going to Randy's hotel room, are you?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Sandra!"_

_"I'm just having fun, okay? Nothing's gonna happen, I promise." I smiled. _

_"Whatever. Don't do anything stupid." She laughed._

**Part Two**

**Hope For The Best**

"So you let him..." Jake falters. "Yeah…looking back, I don't know why I let him. I don't know how to get out of this thing I'm in with him! I can't tell my dad because he already knows and Randy has some kind of hold over him!" Tears blur my vision as I put my face in my hands. "Hey...it'll be alright. C'mere." I feel Jake's arms wrap around me and pull me over to him. "Do you want me to kick his ass for you?" He asks. "No, that won't be necessary." I say, wiping the tears away. "That's exactly what he wants you to do." Jake opens his mouth but is stopped by my phone ringing. "It's Randy." I say.

"Ignore him."

"I can't. Hello?"

"_Where the hell are you?" _He shouts.

I flinch, "I…I'm on my way back to the hotel. I got sick from some shrimp I ate."

"_Are you okay?" _He asks, _"Do you need me to get you some medicine?"_

Jake stifles a laugh. "Shut up!" I hiss quietly.

"No…no, I'll be fine. I just need some sleep, that's all." I say. Why is he being so nice? He must be around the other wrestlers.

"_Alright, I'll see you when I get back to the hotel."_ He replies. _"I love you."_

"Huh?"

"_Uh…I said I'll see you when I get back to the hotel. Bye."_

"He said…he said I love you." My hand shakes as I put my phone back into my bag. "He must be in Sam mode still." Jake replies. "Yeah, that's it. Sam mode. Okay, I think we should go now before he gets back. I need to fake sick." I say. Jake starts up the engine and begins towards the hotel a few blocks away. "Um, Sandra?" He asks. "Yeah?" I reply. "I didn't want to seem like Randy when I thought about…well, never mind."

"What?" I ask. "What did you think about?" He's silent. "What every guy thinks about when they see a beautiful woman. The envision her naked underneath them. I think that's what Randy saw the first time he saw you. It's what I thought the first time I saw you…except, what I saw was me kissing you. It's wrong for me to think that, though. You're only fifteen, I'm twenty-six. I…I can't."

"I didn't ask you to, Jake." I say "I know you didn't. I can't help myself. I know you're going through hell right now in your life and it's just so disgusting of me to even think that of you. What you need most right now is a friend, and I'll be that friend." He says. "Thanks, Jake." I take his hand in mine and squeeze it. "I'm gonna try and do something about this, though." He replies. "You can try. I doubt anything will happen. I was doomed from the time I laughed at him." I try to laugh. "He does kind of resemble an elf with his ears, doesn't he?" Jake laughs. "They stick out all the time! It's like his ears get boners too!"

"It's been awhile since I've laughed this hard over something that's really not that funny." I say as we drive into the hotel parking lot. "Criticizing me, eh?" He says. "I criticize you every day, bitch!" I laugh. "I'm just glad you finally have a smile on your face for the first time in months. A real smile." He replies and opens my door for me. "Thanks. Well, I better get to the room and fake sick before Randy gets back. See ya later." I say and make my way into the hotel lobby.

"There's my little angel!"

"Dad?"

"Surprised? Yeah, I am too. First night in months I get to spend with my family. What do you say me, you, Steph, and Shane go out to eat, eh?" He says and hugs me. I hug him back and start to cry.

"What's wrong, Sandy?" He asks.

"Nothing, I just miss you dad."

"I miss you too Sandy." He laughs and hugs me tighter. "Now I want to have dinner with my kids. Let's go, Shane's already getting the car started and Steph said she'll be down in a minute."

"But…" I falter.

"What?"

"Randy…he told you."

His smile fades and the light goes out of his eyes. "Listen—I'm trying my best to put this to a stop. If we're lucky I can have him in prison by the end of the year."

"And if we're not?" I ask, hoping that he says "No ifs".

"I don't know, sweetheart. All we can do right now is hope for the best."


	6. Another Signature of Silence

**6**

**Another Signature of Silence**

I sit silently at the table in the restaurant while my father, my sister, and my brother all laugh and have a good time.

"Well I have another surprise for the company." My father announces.

"Gonna keep us guessing, dad?" Shane laughs.

"I've paid _a lot _of money to rent out Disney world for a day, every WWE employee will have a day to have fun with their families."

"Wow, dad! I'm so...surprised!" Stephanie says and hugs him.

I sit in my hotel room again, packing my things again, setting the alarm clock, and calling the front desk for an extra wake up call at 5:30 am. I also clean up the room because I know Randy will be here soon to check up on me and my "food poisoning".

At exactley midnight he knocks on my door and I let him in.

"How are you feeling?" He asks and hugs me.

"Um. Better after throwing up a few times." I reply and lay down on the bed.

"Liar." He says shortly.

"What?" I ask.

"I said you're a liar. Ted saw you leave with Hager." He sits on my stomache and pins my arms down. His knees dig into my sides as I struggle toget him off.

"Stop it Randy!" I yell, "I won't take any of your shit anymore! Just get the fuck OFF ME!"

"I-" He stops and stares at me. "What did you just say to me? Did you just tell me to stop?" He grabs my face in his hand and forces me to look at him. "You've had a real attitude problem lately, you know that? I'm sick of it and if you don't fix it we're gonna have problems. You got that, Sandy?"

I try to force his hand off me but his grip tightens. "I understand." I spit out and he gets off me. Clutching my sides, I turn over and gasp for air, then I feel something come up.

"What's wrong?" He asks in a bored tone as I run to the bathroom just in time to throw up.

"I'm sick, you bastard!" I whisper to myself as I sink to the floor beside the toilet. I hear Randy get off the bed and leave the room and for a few minutes I enjoy the quiet. He comes back in the room with a bucket of ice and a water bottle and sets them on the floor next to me.

"Did...did I sit on you wrong or something?" He asks and strokes my hair.

"I don't know, Randy." Tears fall as I again stick my head in the toilet bowl.

"Jesus what's wrong with you tonight?" He asks. "I guess you really are sick. And Jake's a nice guy I...I'm sorry I thought you and him...God I'm such an asshole."

I pick my head up off the floor and stare at him. "It's okay...I-" Head in the toilet again.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the hospital." Randy says and picks me up in his arms.

"No! No, really, I'll be fine. It's just food poisoning it'll be gone by tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah, just put me back in bed. I wanna go to sleep."

"I'll stay with you tonight." He replies.

I think on this for a few seconds, he knows that I really am sick so maybe he won't try anything. He also seems sincere. "Okay."

Once I'm in bed he brings me the water bottle and rubs an ice cube on my forehead. I'm slipping in and out of conciousness, one minute I'm in Randy's arms while he's watching tv, then next I'm asleep but can still hear the tv. Somewhere in my dream there's a knock and far away voices. I dream Randy gently gets out of bed, trying not to wake me and answers the door. He's talking to two men and a woman, the wonman's voice asking him what he's doing in my room, she shoves him aside and sees me on the bed in only a tank top and shorts and her voice grows louder.

"Shut up Kelly! You're onna wake her up, she's got food poisoning and she's been throwing up like crazy! So shut your dumb blonde trap and get outta here!"

"Wait 'til Vince hears about this, Randy! You sharing a room _and _a bed with his fifteen year old daughter? Oh, he's gonna love this!" She hisses.

"Kells, calm the fuck down!" Cody's voice joins in.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Cody! Do you not see what's obviously going on here?" Kelly replies.

My eyes flutter open and I take in teh scene around me. "Randy? What's everyone doing in my room?" The medicine he gave me makes me feel all woozy and drowsy.

"Sandra, why is Randy in your room?" Kelly asks.

"Randy, just fucking tell her already she won't tell anyone." Ted appears in the room.

Randy opens the door and let's all three people in. "Vince knows, Kelly." He says.

She looks from Randy, to me, to Cody, and then Ted, then back to me and Randy. "What's going on between you two?"

"Hard to explain..." I say and bury my head in the pillows.

Randy pipes up and tells her everything, then brings out the papers that he, Ted, and Cody all had to sign. The papers also contain my signature and my father's. "Now you have to sign. I swear to God, Kelly, if you so much as tell anyone else within the business or the media, you _will_ be fired from the WWE. And there'll be other serious concequences too."

She looks back at Cody, "Babe, how could you know about this and not tell me? What if I don't want to sign?"

Cody sighs, "You have to Kells. Please just do it, for the sake of your job...and for the sake of us."

With a hurt look on her face, Kelly takes the pen and paper from Randy and signs. "Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut. But for now, Mr. Runnels, you can consider yourself single!" She snaps and storms out of the room.

"Kelly, wait!" Cody runs out the door after her.

"I'm excited for Disney World tomorrow!" Ted claps his hands.

"Come out of the closet already!" I say and fall into a deep sleep.


	7. Entrances and Introductions

I wake up unusually early to find Randy next to me asleep, with his head buried in pillows. "Retard." I snort and get up. I'm not sick this morning, thank God, I brush my teeth and put my hair in a ponytail. He stirs in the bed but doesn't move, which is good since I need to be as silent as possible. Quietly, I put on gray holey/ripped jeans and a dark blue hollister hoodie. Then I slip on my white pumas and zip up my suitcase. I prop the door open and sling my large black purse bag over my shoulder and quickly wheel out my bright purple suitcase.

I sigh in relief when I get inside the elevator and down to the lobby where there's only a four person line of wrestlers waiting to check out. "Hey Sandra!" Mickie smiles and waves me over. "Sup." I say. "What do you mean I can't use that card? I'm John frickin Morrison! I can use any card I want!"

"That's what's up." She laughs and taps John on the shoulder. "Use a damn visa, moron." He checks his wallet and smacks himself in the head. "Here." He mumbles to the woman, who gives him a dirty look. "Anyway, why are you up so early? Usually you're on one of the late flights." I shrug, "Dad wants me in Stamford to go over a new storyline, then I'm home for a week or two."

As soon as I'm done checking out, the bellboy and limo driver load my stuff into the limo and I get in as fast as I can. I look back in the lobby and see Randy looking around for me. He spots the limo but it's already leaving the parking lot. I rest my head against the seat and smile, I finally got away from him for once.

**I always thought that you would be the one, but baby now just give me a chance.**

5:55AM Sat, Oct 31  
From: Randy

I stare at the text for a few minutes before I reply,

**I'm 15, you're using me to marry into the damn company. I can't do this anymore.  
**  
**6:00AM Sat, Oct 31  
To: Randy  
**  
He doesn't reply, which I'm thankful because I don't want to talk to him or worry about him anymore. I'm dropped off at the airport and make my way through baggage check and security. Soon I'm joined by Kelly who has a hopeless Cody following her. "Where's Randy?" She asks. "I left him at the hotel." I say and go back to my magazine. "That's why he was so pissed!" Cody says and sits next to Kelly. "Nuh uh. You're sitting _way _over there." She points to a seat all the way across the room. Cody sighs and walks over there by himself.

"What's up with you two?" I ask. "He can't accept the fact that I don't want to be with him since he lied to me. But the real question is, what's up with you and Randy? How could you...how could he..." I cut her off, "He told you everything last night. I don't want to explain it because I left him this morning. Hopefully he gets the message and this whole nightmare will end." I wave my hand and ignore her idle chatter for the next hour or so. Finally the plane arrives and everyone boards. As soon as I take my seat, Ted of all people sits next to me.

"Who said you could sit next to me?" I snap. "My ticket." He waves the paper in my face. "Mhm. Go away airhead stalker." I say. "Randy's fucking livid, Sandra. I hope you know what's coming to you after the stunt you just pulled." Ted warns. "Yeah, whatever. I told him I can't be with him anymore, and I don't want to. I just want him to stop this..." Ted shoves his phone in my hand. "Call him and tell him your sorry. Now."

"But-"

"Do it!" He says through clenched teeth.

"Okay." I say quietly and dial Randys number.

"_Sandra! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" _He yells through the phone.

"I...I told you-"

"_Fuck what you told me! You _know _you can't run away from me, it's been months, I can destroy your familys busniess and reputation!"  
_  
"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I feel the tears slowly rolling down my cheeks and I clutch the phone to my ear. I shouldn't of left. That was a stupid move, I can't let anything happen to the company or my father's reputation.

"_I know you will be when you get to Stamford. You can count on it. See you then, sweetheart." _His tone is icy as he hangs up.

"I told you." Ted shakes his head and sighs. "Shut up, Ted." I say and bury my face in my hands and cry some more. "Hey...Sandra, I'm sorry. But you know how he is, he threatens everyone around him to get them to do what he wants. I was mean to you because I'm selfish and I didn't want my ass kicked or risk my job." He puts his arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. "I know you're a good girl, Sandra, and it pisses me off the Randy takes advantage of someone like you." I shake my head, "He does what he wants and I just let him."

Three hours later I'm walking out of the meeting room in the WWE Headquarters. We went over a storyline that I'm going to be in, or put in one. "The thing I mostly want to do is choose a entrance song, dad." I say. He laughs, "You'll have plenty of time for that in the next meeting." And we walk into yet another room. "What are you--" My voice stops in my throat. There, sitting at the table, is Little Boots. "I-I-" She smiles and stands up. "Victoria, Sandra. Sandra, Victoria." My father says and we all sit down at the table with a few execs. "I must say I am very excited to meet you, Mr. McMahon, and your daughter." She says in her British accent. "My pleasure, Ms. Hesketh. Sandra is a big fan of yours and now that shes finally joining the company she needs a song." "And I bet I know which one." She smiles. "N-New In Town. It's my favorite." I say nervously.

Once that meeting is over, I'm heading out of the elevator with my dad and Randy steps in. "Orton." My dad growls. "Vince." He smiles. I look at both their faces and I swear if my dad wasn't as old as he was, he'd rip off his shirt and pummel Randy's face in right now. "Sorry I missed the meeting, my flight was late thanks to Sandra not waking me up this morning." "You spent the night with my daughter?!" Dad yells. "Every night." Randy replies. "Shut up, Randy!" I say and get out of the elevator and briskly walk outside to the awaiting limo. My father joins me minutes later after a heated argument with Randy. "Isn't this thing going anywhere?" I snap. The door opens once more and _he_ gets in. "Dear God, why?" I look out the window.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be a complete jerk and stay the night with your daughter in her own room in _your _home." Randy smiles at my dad. "Linda invited me over for dinner."


	8. Sweet Sixteen

**8**

**Sweet Sixteen**

"Dinner's good, mom." I say and slurp up a noodle.

"It's Chinese takeout." She laughs and hands me a little white box.

"What's this?" I ask.

"I dunno, looks like a birthday present to me." Jake smirks.

"You're so funny." I make a face at him. I open the box and inside is a small silver ring with a crescent moon and a star. "I love it!" I squeal and hug her.

"That's just an early present, just wait until your party tomorrow." She says and heads upstairs to change out of her business clothes.

"So, sweet sixteen huh? Pretty exciting." Jake says.

"Obviously." I mumble unconsciously while admiring my ring.

He's about to say something else when Randy walks in.

"Nice ring." He says shortly.

"Nice attitude." Jake replies and glares at him. Even off screen I can't take this guy seriously, his glare is just too funny.

"Sandra, could you come up here for a second?" My mother calls from upstairs.

"Uh, sure!" I say. "Saved by the mom." I smile at Jake and run up the stairs. "Yeah?" I ask her once I fall on her bed.

"What is going on between those two down there? They're acting like a couple of high school boys." She replies as she takes off her necklace.

"Just ignore 'em, they're probably doing the 'I'm more macho than you' contest that a lot of the morons do." I reply.

"Oh, well alright then. So you've already got a dress for tomorrow? Stephanie said you two went to a boutique in Manhattan last week." I smile and drag her into my room where I pull the silver slinky dress from my closet. "Well…it's certainly very grown up." She says after a few minutes.

"What's wrong with it?" I ask, shocked.

"Nothing, it's just…I can't believe your turning sixteen already!" She wails and hugs me.

I pat her back slowly, "Its okay, mom. You went through this with Stephanie even though it was before I was born but still. You'll be fine."

"That's why your father and I decided to have you. It was risky considering I was 45 but you were the healthiest baby the doctor had ever seen!" She hugs me tighter.

"I-I can't breathe mom. Lung capacity overload." I gasp.

"At least the ring goes with your dress." I'm freed from her grasp as she takes my hand and puts it next to my dress while admiring the contrast.

"I guess it's time for both of us to be off, Linda." Jake says.

"It was nice having you two for dinner. Come over again I enjoy your company, and I'm pretty sure Sandra does too." She winks at me. I don't blush considering my situation with Randy, who has been silent all night.

I walk Randy out to the awaiting limo while Jake gets in but I know he's watching Randy like a hawk from inside.

"Happy birthday." Randy mumbles.

"What's up with you tonight?" I blurt. I didn't know I cared this much, but I did enjoy the silence.

"Sam shit. I'll call you tomorrow." He says, kisses me, then gets in the limo with Jake and it drives away.

"The _hell _was that?" I hear a familiar voice yell from the bushes.

"Why are you in the bushes?" I ask Gemma.

"I had to fricking _walk_ here! My mom refused to drive me! Can you believe that?" She laughs as she emerges from the bushes.

"Yes I can, actually. You only live next door moron." I link her arm with mine and we go back inside my house.

"HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN!" She suddenly shouts and sprays me with silly string and throws confetti at me. "You look lonely. Here, I'll do it to myself too." We both laugh as I do the same thing to her.

"Thank goodness you two _did not _get that on the carpet." My mother sighs from the doorway.

"I love you mommy!" I run to her with my arms open, with intentions of giving her a silly string/confetti hug.

"I'm too old for this." She groans as I hug her.

"How are ya, Mrs. M?" Gemma asks.

"Covered in silly string from my daughter, and yourself?" She chuckles while trying to pick the confetti off her sweater.

"My mother made me walk over here in the cold! Preposterous, right?" Gemma says.

She sighs, "You live next door, Gemma."

She throws her hands up, "I'm incapable of walking! I'm a s_lob_ does anyone not realize this already? You've known me for what, 16 years now?"

"Gemma, my room now." I laugh and we both head upstairs to the opposite wing of the house.

"Woo! Party time!" She yells through the hallway to my room.

For the rest of the night we talk and watch cheesy musicals and pig out on junk food.

"OKAY! Sandy gossip time. Spill _everything_ that's happened since I last saw you, darling." Gemma rolls over onto her stomach and props her head up on her hands.

"Well, of course there's Randy…same stuff as usual." I shrug, "But then there's _Jake_."

"Do tell." She says.

I roll my eyes, "He's…a friend, I guess. But have you not seen him on RAW? He's gorgeous. But he saw the bruises Randy left and I think he has an idea of what's going on."

"Hm. Well I was gonna surprise you but, I'M COMING BACK ON THE ROAD WITH YOU! Your dad called my dad and he thinks you need me. I mean, _of course_ you need me but yeah! Woo!"

We both scream in excitement and immediately start planning on what to bring for her in three weeks when we leave again.

The next morning I wake up in my own bed with Gemma and look at the time. "Oh. GEMMA WAKE UP!"

"Huh? What? I swear if this is another exploding toilet prank I'm gonna kill you, Ricky!" She yells and I sit there and stare at her. "Wait, you're not Ricky. Ha! Sorry. He woke me up once by…never mind."

"I've got like five hours until my party!" I yelp and jump out of bed.

"Calm down, woman! Doesn't your dad have like a whole team of people that's supposed to be helping you or something?" She asks.

"I've got two hair stylists and two make-up artists. That's it. Everyone else is still setting up at the ballroom." I reply and turn the shower on.

Gemma sighs, "Oh all right I guess I'll get up then. I'm gonna use the guest shower by the way!" She yells as she leaves my room.

An hour and a half later we're both dressed in sweats and sitting in chairs in the kitchen with curlers in our hair.

"Smile!" Jake appears with a camera in his hands while Gemma and I look up with blank expressions.

"Jake! Ugh I hate you!" I laugh.

"Ohhhh! So _you're_ the gorgeous guy Sandra wouldn't shut up about last night!" Gemma says.

I kick her leg, "Shut _up_!"

She laughs, "I'll be back in a minute." and leaves the room.

"Wait—!" I start to tell her not to leave me but she rushes out of the room, and I'm alone with Jake.

"So…" He says.

"You coming to the party tonight?" I ask.

He smiles, "Wouldn't miss it. I hear it's gonna be wild, especially since you invited John Morrison."

"He better not swing from the damn chandelier like he did at that one hotel last week." I laugh.

"Oh that was great!" He laughs. "I thought I'd just stop by before your party to give you this." He hands me a card.

"Thanks Jake!" I smile and tear open the envelope. "Oh…wow." It's not a store-bought card, but one he evidently made. It's a plain white folded piece of paper. On the front is a big red heart. The inside says _I'm Lucky_.

"Lucky for what?" I look up.

He smiles again and kisses me on the cheek. "I'll explain tonight."

After hours of getting ready with our hair and make-up and dresses, Gemma and I are ready. Along with two of my other close friends Kerri and Ella, we all stand together in the living room for pictures.

"Insane, insane, insane!" Kerri says over and over again.

"Shut the hell up." Gemma laughs as we all climb into the limo.

We drive downtown where my parents rented out a warehouse for my party. The whole thing seems like it should be on Sweet Sixteen. Oh I did get that offer from my dad, but declined. There's already enough cameras around my family as it is.

We pull up to the curb where it's made up like a red carpet event.

"Ready ladies?"

Our attention is drawn to the limo driver who gets out and opens the door for us. I'm the last to step out.

We all walk with our arms around each other's waists down the red carpet and pose for pictures. Some of the photographers are paid, and the rest are actually paparazzi that heard about Vince McMahon's daughters sixteenth birthday.

A few of my dad's employees are already on the carpet like: John Cena (accompanied by his wife), John Morrison, The Miz, Kelly Kelly (who is standing next to Cody), Ted DiBiase (with his wife), Maria, Maryse, Mickie James, Eve, Gail Kim, and Hornswoggle just to name a few.

"I can't believe a sixteen year olds party is this crazy!" Jake yells in my ear as I'm dancing, which scares the shit out of me.

I turn around to face him and almost make our heads collide. He had changed since he was at my house this afternoon. He's wearing faded jeans and a white buttoned shirt with the collar popped up.

"The hell are you wearing?" I yell back and laugh at him.

"What? I don't look amazing with my collar popped up?"

"You look like your trying to revisit your youth!"

"I am young! Just not as young as you!" He smiles. I love his smile.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and the smile on Jake's face turns into an angry frown and his eyes narrow.

"Randy?" I mouth. He nods.

I turn back around to face the 6'4" douchebag. He's looking down at me with a certain look in his eyes...not anger, but…joy?

"I have a surprise for you." He smiles. "Come with me?"

I give Jake an apologetic look before I follow Randy out of the warehouse and outside into the semi-chilly air.

"What's up?" I ask as I cross my hands over my chest and try to warm up my arms.

"Here." He says and takes off his leather jacket and puts it over my shoulders.

Why is he being so nice? There's no one else around…

"Happy sweet sixteen, Baby." He leans down and kisses me softly on the lips.

What the hell?

"Randy…are you feeling okay?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"You seem…happy right now. Normally you're so mean and rude and stuff…"

He smiles, "It has something to do with my surprise for you."

I nod, "Alright. And that would be…?"

He leans down on one knee and pulls something out of his pocket.

Oh no. Oh no…please no.

"Sandra Victoria McMahon, will you be my wife?"

Shit.


	9. I Have To

**9**

**I Have To**

_(Since Sandra's birthday is Halloween, and this story is still taking place in 2009, I've written about "NXT" some so they have a reason for a long engagement what with Mr. McMahon trying to launch the new series and all.)_

"Randy…I…"

His eyes narrow. Well, I should've known the happiness in them wouldn't last long. "Remember our little contract?"

I nod meekly. He smiles, "I got your daddy's permission. We're good to go, Baby."

"But—" I stop myself. There's really no way I can get out of this. I can't risk my father's reputation, or his company. I don't want to say yes, but I have to. For my damn dysfunctional family, and the stupid business.

"But what?" His voice turns into a low growl.

"Yes." I say finally.

"That's better." He stands up and places the ring on my finger. "It looks nice on you."

"Thank you." I look up into his light blue eyes. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long will the engagement be?"

"I'm sad to say for awhile. With your dad about to launch the whole 'NXT' thing in a few months, he has to cover some more business deals to pull that off."

I nod, "Alright. I—" I stop myself yet again. Since he just purposed…does that mean he does love me? Or is it all just a part of his ridiculous plan to take over the company? Doesn't he know that when and if my dad retires it will all go to Shane and Stephanie? I don't get jip until I'm 18.

"You…?" Randy leans up against the wall of the building and stares at me. "Just spit it out Sandra."

"Does this," I point to my ring finger, "mean you love me?"

He stares at me for a minute, looks down at the ground, and back at me. "Yeah."

My eyes widen, "Really? But what about—everything that—huh?"

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I'm a fucking monster, I can't help it. I've thought about it, and I want to make it up to you."

I don't believe one word he's saying.

"Randy—you can't make up for what you've done to me! You've raped me several times! And you still call it consensual, but the way I was screaming and crying and telling you to stop and get off me, that was rape!"

His jaw muscles tighten and he clenches his fists as he stares at me. "I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't erase what you've done! Sorry doesn't erase the pain! The only way I'd feel better is if you were behind bars!" I take the ring off my finger and fling it at him. "Here's your ring, go ahead, tell the media how you took advantage of me and raped me!"

I start to stomp away, which is impossible in my heels, when he grabs my shoulder and spins me around. I try to slap him when one hand catches my arm and the other wraps around my waist.

"Randy—!"

He puts his lips on mine and tells me to shut up.

I know what's going to happen next. He'll probably hike my legs up around him and push me up against the wall.

"STOP!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Will you just shut up?" He hisses and presses me against the wall. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore!"

I stop struggling and stare at him. "What?"

"I said I'm not going to hurt you anymore." He says calmly. "Will you please take the ring back? I like the fact that you're the one wearing it."

I nod slowly, "Okay." And he slides the gold band back onto my finger.

"When you come back on the road I'll take you to pick out a nicer ring." Both his arms slither around my waist as he hugs me. I slowly put my arms around his neck and hug him back. He hasn't treated me like this since we first started our "thing" months ago. He used to always give me intimate hugs and be romantic with me, but one day things just changed.

We actually got into a fight. Not a physical one, just shouting at each other. Then it turned physical when he backhanded me and I hit the wall. He wasn't the same after that. I wasn't the same.

"Randy?" I say into his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"What happened to you?"

He pulls back and looks down at me, "What do you mean?"

"Before…everything…you were so nice and sweet, romantic and funny. Then after our first fight—after the first time you hit me, everything was different. What happened?"

"I suppose it had something to do with me wanting to leave Sam, but she refused to sign the divorce papers. Every time you've rejected me, I think of Sam and take it out on you."

"Because I'm an easier target? Because I'm younger than you by 13 years, and it's just easier to do things to me because I'm defenseless?"

"Yeah."

I remove my arms from around his neck and he pulls his arms off me. "I need to go back inside and open my presents."

He laughs, "I still can't believe Big Dick Johnson popped out of your cake."

I laugh too, "Now I have to do something ten times as worse to Punk. Maybe hide Hornswoggle in the trunk of his car or in his suitcase or something."

"One more thing." He stops me.

"What?"

"I, uh, since I talked to your dad about our contract, I'm staying with you for tonight."

My shoulders slump, "Oh. Alright. I don't know how that's going to work out since I have at least seven of my friends spending the night."

He smirks, "I'll figure something out."

"Like what? Sneak into bed with me when everyone is asleep? They'd hear us, Randy." I say and walk back into the warehouse. I slide the ring onto my right middle finger so no one will ask about it.

What does almost every sixteen year old get for their birthday? A car, of course. But what does the sixteen year old daughter of the Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment get? A cherry red Mercedes-Benz convertible, in honor of RAW. Kind of ridiculous, but amazing at the same time.

I pose for pictures with my friends in front of the car, then by myself, then with my parents, then with the wrestlers. John Morrison decided it would be funny to act like we were having sex in the backseat, when my dad wasn't around of course. Hornswoggle sat in the driver's seat with me in the passenger's side. Punk and I sat on the hood, and all the Divas that attended and I either sat in the car or on it.

Overall the party was really great, even if I did say yes to a marriage proposal. What? You know the situation; I really have no choice in the matter.

Since I have my driver's license (thanks to Randy taking me out driving before he became a total dickbag), all eight of us (my friends who were spending the night and I) manage to fit into my new car.

Driving downtown in the middle of the night in a small convertible with seven other girls in it is kind of difficult. Not to mention getting tons of text messages from Randy, and Gemma hiding my phone from our other friends so they don't figure things out.

"Where were you for 15 minutes at the party?" Kerri asks.

"I—uh—"

"She was making out with Jake, obviously!" Gemma winks at me.

Ella gasps, "He's like 26! But he's hot so it's okay!"

"You better tell me exactly what happened when we get back to your house." Gemma mumbles into my ear. I nod and continue driving.

We make it back to my house safely and loudly. It's like the drinks were spiked at the party or something by the way we are acting; stumbling over each other and laughing our asses off.

"Sssh!" Gemma puts a finger to her lips and laughs some more, which makes her pink curled hair bounce, "We don't wanna piss off McMahon!"

"The McMahons are staying the night in the guesthouse." Randy's voice booms from somewhere in the dark.

"SHIT! EVERYBODY RUN, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Gemma screams and runs into a nearby wall.

"You moron!" I fall on the floor laughing. "I recommend taking our heels off, it's easier to run!"

I hear another male chuckle, then a few more. Great, Randy brought Ted and Cody.

All my friends laugh and I can hear their heels hitting the tile floor and they're feet padding along the wood and carpet of the house, and a few more going up the stairs.

"Thanks Randy, just what I need! Eight teenage girls running around in the dark inside a _mansion_ in short dresses!" I yell to him, wherever he is.

"I told you I'd find a way." I hear his breath on my ear. "I also cut the power."


	10. Party's Over

**10**

**The Party's Over**

I roll my eyes, even though he can't see. "Oh, I wonder why?"

"You're such a smartass." His grip tightens on my arm. Bipolar much?

He leads me up the stairs, I would know since it's my house and I've snuck around in the dark before, and then into my room where he closes the door and locks it.

"This is your elaborate plan? Really?" I fall down on the ground and undo all the bobby pins in my hair. I feel the curls fall down around my shoulders and then I lie down on the ground.

"That was a really stupid move you know that right?" I ask. He laughs and I hear my bed sigh as he sits down on it. "Who else besides Ted and Cody did you bring?"

"A couple of your guy friends that were at your party."

As soon as he says that I hear Kerri yell at Jason. I know its Jason because I recognize his girly scream.

"Jason and Tommy. Nice." I stand up and rummage through my drawer for a flashlight.

"Shit Randy!" I scream as his face appears right in front of me. He falls back on the bed laughing at me.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself!" He says in between laughs.

"I'm leaving now." I say and walk over to my door.

"Why so soon? I worked hard to get you alone, you ain't going anywhere." He picks me up and throws me over his shoulders where he throws me on the bed.

I give up and just lay there as he climbs on top of me.

"Do—"

"Yeah, I brought a rubber. Sheesh." He says as his lips find my neck and his hands fumble with his shirt.

"I wish—" What? What do I really wish for? When I blew my candles out, I wished…

"What?" Randy asks.

"Remember when you said you'd make me love you? How can you make someone love you?"

"Why do you always ask questions now? I liked it better when you'd just go along with things."

"I wasn't going to ask if you brought a rubber, I was going to ask if you'd mind getting off me. It's my fucking sixteenth birthday and I want to have some fun with my friends!" My anger flares suddenly and I shove him off me. "Now fuck off for tonight."

"I'm not going to see you for three weeks! Now get back here!" He grabs me and throws me back on the bed.

"You don't own me!" I scream at the top of my lungs and make a run for my door. Just my luck I trip and skin my knee on the carpet in front of my door. I hear Randy laugh from my bed.

"Sandy? Where are you?" I hear Ella yell from the hallway outside my door.

"Be out in a minute!" I yell back and unlock the door. I make sure to mutter something under my breath loud enough for him to hear before I walk away.

"Sandra—" He says before I close the door.

"What Randy?" I snap.

"I love you."

"Uh huh."

I slam the door.

It's _my_ birthday, I'll act however I want. So what if Randy has been being nice to me lately? It's _my_ _fucking birthday!_ Besides, I'm not going to see him for three weeks. He'll have absolutely _no_ control over me. I'll be free. For three weeks. It's better than nothing.

As I find Ella in the darkened hallway, we both escape to the large window that overlooks the backyard and watch as snow begins to fall.

"This is an interesting party." She laughs.

I laugh too, "Right? I'm just glad I finally have my license, a car, and three weeks off the road to stay home and just relax and hangout with my friends. No flights, no getting up at five thirty in the morning, and most of all no Ran—" I stop myself.

"No who?" She asks.

"No having to deal with all the bitchy, dumbass Divas and no macho-men Superstars."

She smiles and nods, all the while giving it away that she doesn't have a clue as to what I'm talking about.

"Hey where's Gemma and Kerri?" I ask suddenly and listen for their specific laughter or shushing.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to get up the stairs in the fucking _dark_ without killing myself!" I hear Gemma stomp her army boot clad foot.

"What about Kerri?" Ella calls out to her.

"She may be getting impregnated as we speak with Tommy's child." Gemma replies, still at the foot of the stairs.

Suddenly the lights all come back on, and I spy Ted creeping behind me. "You know there's a mirror in front of me and I can see you, right?" I turn around and knee him in the crotch. He goes down with a groan.

Gemma and Ella help me usher all the wrestlers, plus Jason and Tommy , out of the house. Of course Randy is the last one to go, but before he does he makes sure we're out of eyesight of my friends and gives me a good long kiss before he closes the door behind him.

I made sure to lock all six of the locks. I also check the downstairs windows and the back door. Everything is good.

The rest of the night goes by with all of us dressed in revealing pajamas, and a few other guys from the party throwing rocks at my window wanting to see all of us.

One of the visitors with them is Jake.

Oh, Jake.

"Hey!" I smile and tuck a curl behind my ear.

He smiles back, "You got a minute?"

I nod, "Sure. Go to the back door."

I rush down the stairs and beat him to the door. I unlock all the deadbolts and let him into the laundry room.

"Got an explanation for crashing my after-party?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why wasn't I invited?" He pouts.

I laugh and he smiles that cute, adorable, amazing smile of his.

Oh, Jake.

"Well…my _real_ reason was to give you your present."

Before I can say a word he grabs my face in his hands and places his lips on mine softly.

Oh, _Jake!_

He pulls back after a minute and looks into my eyes.

"I've gotta say, out of all the presents that I got tonight, that one was the best." I blurt. _You're a moron, Sandra,_ I scold myself inside.

He smiles again, "I'm glad. I've wanted to do that for a long time. I've also got a question I've been wanting to ask you too."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go out sometime?"

I feel my cheeks burning, not because of embarrassment, but because I'm happy.

But…

"Jake, I—you know the thing with Randy and all?" I ask.

He nods and his shoulders fall a little. "Yeah…"

I hold up my hand and show him the ring, which is on my middle finger but I take it off and put it on the correct finger.

Something changes in his eyes, something that I recognize. Randy's eyes do the same thing when he's genuinely angry.

"Oh. Okay. I see how it is."

"Jake —wait, no! That's not what—"

He holds up his hands, "Save it Sandra, I don't need to hear the explanation. I've heard it too many times before. I actually thought you had a thing for me, but I was wrong. You lead me on, just like every other girl I've ever been interested in. You let me think—never mind. I'm gonna go now. Bye."

"Jake —!" I start. He stops and stares at me again.

"You're too young for me anyway. It's a shame."

"Please, that's not what I'm saying!" I start to beg.

He shakes his head sadly and walks out the door, out of my life, away from me.

Oh, Jake.


	11. The Scandal

**11**

**The Scandal**

"Would you mind explaining what the _hell_ this is!" My father throws the magazine down on the table in front of me.

"Um…a magazine?" I say and immediately look down as he glares at me for the fifth time.

"What are you trying to pull here, a fucking Miley Cyrus move?" He yells.

"Dad—"

"Don't 'Dad' me, Sandra! The media is going nuts over this! Imagine what would happen if they knew about you and Orton!"

"I—"

"Don't even start with an excuse! I thought you were going in for just a regular modeling shoot, like always, but then _this_ bullshit pops up! What the hell happened in that studio? I thought this one time I could trust you and then this happens!" He throws his hands up in the air and sits down harshly in his chair.

"If—"

"I don't know what to do with you anymore. Stephanie and Shane were so well-behaved when they were your age, what happened with you? What happened to my sweet little Sandra?"

"IF YOU WOULD JUST LET ME TALK!" I scream at him, causing him to flinch. Not jump, just flinch. My dad never jumps.

He nods, "Alright."

"Thank you," I sigh, "I didn't know the photo was going leak—"

"That's what they all say." He mumbles.

I ignore him and continue, "Jim just said 'Let's do a little bit sexier, you look much older than sixteen and I wanna see what I can do here.' That's exactly what he said. He then went on to tell me that he'd print a copy off for me, just for me! He did it and then I watched as he deleted it from his camera! I watched him, daddy! I did!"

My father rolls his eyes, "Well how many cameras did he have shooting you? Hmm?"

I sink lower into my chair. Goddamnit. "I dunno…"

"Of course you don't! You don't know anything!"

"Alright that's enough, dad!" I hear Stephanie say from the open doorway.

My sister, my savior.

"Stephie, honey, leave things to daddy—"

"Don't talk to me like I'm five, dad! I'm thirty-three fuckin' years old! And the way you're treating Sandra is not right! So she made a mistake, we all do! Hell, I slept with three men in your company by the time I was her age!" Stephanie's voice gets louder as she goes on, "And I never got caught! That's right dad!"

Maybe she felt like throwing that in his face?

"Stephanie Marie!" My father says as his face grows pale.

"C'mon Sandra, you don't need this." She grabs my hand and I jump up out of the chair and follow her into the living room.

"Thanks, Steph." I say after a few minutes of silence.

"No problem, little sis. Personally, I think that photo is pretty damn hot considering you're only sixteen. Maybe you should think about modeling professionally? I could help you with that, you know."

I shrug, "Maybe. I dunno what I'm gonna do yet. I sure as hell ain't joining the company. I don't give a damn if it's the family business, I'm not doin' it."

I walk back up to my room and close the door and immediately a few tears fall down my face. Why am I still crying? What happened with Jake was three nights ago, I shouldn't worry about it. It's not like we were together or anything. But I did like him. And he _did_ kiss me.

I open my door back up and listen to my dad on the phone with someone. He sounds friendly, even though he was just screaming at the top of his lungs not five minutes ago.

But who's he talking to?

I inch out of my room and closer to the stairs.

"…You don't know how much you're going to help me, John. I can't thank you enough for offering to watch her. I just don't know what to do anymore. Steph and Shane have families of their own to take care of, and Linda is busy at work all the time and of course you know I'm on the road."

WHAT.

"This is such a relief. Thank you again, John. Alright, see you tomorrow. SANDRA!"

Oh shit.

"Yes dad?" I say as I walk back into his office.

"I have some news. You will not be staying home for the three weeks you have off. I'm also going to work on making sure you have more than three weeks. But as for now, you'll be going to Boston to stay with John Cena."

My whole body goes numb. I feel like I have to throw up. I can feel the blood draining from my face.

John Cena is the _biggest_ asshole in the WWE. Well, not worse than Randy but close to him. Ever since I started going on the road with my dad, he's always been a perverted dickbag, making crude jokes and playing pranks on me. We don't get along _at all_. I can't stand the man, and he can't stand me.

"Why did you pick him for me to stay with?" I ask.

"Oh no I didn't pick him. He volunteered."

Why would he volunteer? He is friends with Randy…no! This is _totally_ not fair! Randy must have asked John to watch me while I was gone!

But what reason would John have to offer to watch me?

The leaked picture!

Randy probably leaked it! Now I know what happened to it after I couldn't find it a few weeks ago! Randy went through my purse, found the picture, and when I pissed him off on my birthday he sold it to a magazine.

Great.

So now I'm in trouble and going to stay with his friend who's going to watch me.

Great.

Every move I make, everything I say will be watched and reported back to Randy. Even when he's not around I can't be myself. When I'm usually in hotel rooms and when I have my alone time in them I can just relax and text my friends and watch TV and read, but now…not even when I'm home! He's taken over everything in my life now. I can't stay home with my mom, hangout with my friends, drive my new car. All because Randy Orton is determined to ruin my life and get his hands on my family's fortune.

Now he's crossed the line.


	12. Going Away

**12**

**Going Away**

"Well aren't you just so happy to be here with me?" John smiles. Well, _his_ version of a smile.

"Oh John, I'm just fucking _ecstatic_." I smile back.

"Good." He says, "The car's this way. Don't get lost moron."

I roll my eyes and follow him to the baggage claim where he quickly finds my neon green suitcase. Well, at least he's nice enough to—

"Thanks for throwing it, asshole." I say and rub my arm where he hit me while he laughs.

The drive to his apartment is silent. I take in the large city with the close buildings and narrow alleyways, a Dunkin' Donuts dots every street corner it seems like. It reminds me a lot of New York, but I think I might like Boston better. Although I would like to be home with my mom and my friends and my nieces and nephews.

"Saw that picture. Pretty sexy if you ask me." He smirks.

"I didn't ask you." I reply and turn back to my temporary home for the next three weeks.

"Just sayin'. What the hell were you thinkin' lettin' a grown man take such a revealing picture of you like that? You must be really stupid."

"I'm sure your wife would just _love_ to hear the way you're talking to me right now."

"Liz? Oh hell, we hate each other. It's a publicity marriage, and she gets to spend all my damn money."

Well…shit. Can't play the wife card.

"By the way, Liz is with her friends on this stupid trip she takes every year to Italy so it's just gonna be us two for three weeks. That okay?"

"I wasn't okay with being around you in the first place." I mumble.

He chuckles, "Whatever. Here we are, now this is my new place don't fuck it up with your girl shit."

Girl shit? Really?

"Aye aye, captain." I say and get out of the car to get my suitcase from the trunk.

We go into the lobby, which I stop and take a quick look around. It's a pretty nice place, really modern with the white walls and tile floors and odd-looking furniture.

He clears his throat. I turn around to look for him and realize he's already in the elevator holding it open. I rush in and he presses floor 16.

Elevator music anyone?

"Alright, this is your room. My room is _way_ on the other side of the apartment. Don't bother me and I won't bother you."

I nod.

"That's all you got to say? A nod?"

I nod again.

"Whatever."

He leaves me alone and I hear him go into his room and shut the door.

I throw my suitcase on the full-sized bed and do an intake of the room: bed against the wall, door to the left of the bed, night stand on either side, small walk-in closet in front of the bed, large bay window with an amazing view of the city, and a TV sitting on the dresser.

It's okay, too bad I won't be staying to enjoy it.

For awhile I just lay on the bed thinking about everything.

I have no desire to get married, I don't…like Randy, I don't want to be here, I hate John, I wish Jake hadn't of run off like that, I wish I could talk to Jake right now. I want to talk to him more than anything. I wish I could explain.

I wake up sometime around midnight, and for a second I forget where I am. Oh yeah, Boston.

All of this has to be a dream.

That balcony sure looks inviting.

I open the sliding door quietly and step out into the cool night air and start shivering. I had taken off my hoodie and shoes before I fell asleep, but I wish I would've put my hoodie back on. It's freezing out here in my tank top and jeans.

Putting my feet on the railing very carefully, I pull one leg over it and then the other and stand there, hovering 16 stories above big city traffic. I can hear the distant beeps of car horns and police sirens, and I decide to jump.

But I don't. Not yet, anyway.

The cool wind blowing my hair in all directions feels wonderful and for a moment I visualize my body falling from this building, and wonder what it would feel like to just free fall.

No more Randy.

No more Sandra.

All my problems would be solved. I could just be a ghost, like on that TV show, and just watch everyone go on with their lives. I would never be beaten by anyone ever again; I would never be raped ever again. Nothing would happen to me, I would finally be free, free to be me, and I could finally protect myself.

That sounds pretty good.

I lean over just a little to get a view of where my body would land. Can't see it, maybe if I lean a little further…

"SANDRA!"

My head snaps in the direction of John's voice.

"Slow down, slow down! Think it over. Is this really what you want to do?"

"Come on, I've thought about it. I don't wanna die _here_, but I don't wanna get married either."

"Why do you want to do this?"

"Many reasons."

"Name five."

"Randy."

"And?"

"Jake. The stupid picture. My dad. The damn company."

He holds out his hand, "Come on Sandra. Take my hand, I'll protect you. I promise."

I snort, "Yeah right. You're the biggest liar and fake I have _ever_ met! You've been nothing but cruel to me since the day I met you!"

"I was only—"

"Save it! There's no point in explaining anything to me anymore! I don't care!" I feel a tear run down my cheek as I look back down at the street below me.

"Look, I only act that way because…"

"Because why?!" I scream at him.

"Because—because I care about you! Alright? I care! I care deeply! I don't want you to do this! Randy leaked your photo, yeah, and he asked me to watch you while he wasn't around, but I _will_ take care of you Sandra! I promise I will! I'll be so much better to you than I was before! Just please don't do this!" I can hear his voice break behind me and I look back for a second.

"What do you mean you care about me?"

His voice is hoarse, "I'm the one who wanted to be with you. But I was going to wait until you were legal, then Randy came along…"

Another tear rolls down my cheek.

He continues, "I'm a grown and married man, and maybe there is something wrong with me, but I really think I found the one I'm supposed to be with, and it's you."

A bubble of laughter escapes from my mouth, "Oh! That is funny!"

"I mean it."

"You just don't want me to jump."

"I mean it." He repeats.

"It wasn't nice knowing you John." I say and purposely lose my footing.

In a flash his arms are wrapped around my waist and I'm kicking and screaming at him to let me go. It's the first time Randy forced sex onto me all over again.

"_Come on baby, you'll love it!"_

"_Let go let go let go!" I screamed._

"_You deserve this. This is what you get." He slapped me hard on the mouth. I screamed in pain as he forced himself inside…_

"Let go let go let go!" I scream louder than I ever have before. "Let me go Randy!"

John's arms loosen their grip as he sits down on the floor of the balcony. He scoops me up in his arms and holds me while I cry and let out choking sobs.

"Shh, shh. Baby it's alright, I'm here. I'm here. I'll protect you." He whispers as he strokes my hair.

"The first time…"

"I know, I know. You don't have to talk about it now."

"Thank you."


	13. Nightmares

**13**

**Nightmares**

"_Sandra?"_ His voice is a whisper on the other end of the line.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"_John told me…I'm coming to see you as soon as I can. Don't do anything alright?"_

"Why? Why do you want to see me?"

"_Look—what happened that night, I overreacted. I'm sorry. I'm coming to see you."_

"No."

"_What?"_

"No! I don't want to see you! I don't want anything to do with you!" I hang up on him.

_What's wrong with you?_ I ask myself, _you just hung up on Jake!_

"I did the right thing." I say aloud.

"You're just protecting yourself." John says from my doorway.

"Right." I nod and turn away from him.

"You're too skinny kid." He pats my stomach before he leaves.

I place my hand where he had; silently thanking God that Randy hasn't gotten me pregnant. I don't know what I'd do if I was. After that scare a few weeks ago, I started using birth control.

Now I just have an eating disorder.

Bulimia. Sometimes I don't throw up my recent meal, but most of the time I do. I hate myself. I'm ugly, too skinny, and empty. My clothes are starting to feel looser and I've had to shrink them lately. Sometimes I think I should stop because I'm scared my hair will start to fall out.

I turn back onto my back and stare at the ceiling, trying to find pictures in the tiny swirls like I did when I was a little kid. I find a raccoon's face and half a panda.

"Sandra?" John appears in the doorway again. Ever since Wednesday night's event, he took the door off its hinges so he could keep an eye on me. He even went to extreme links to screw all the windows shut and put a lock on the patio door that needs a key.

"Hmm?" I mumble, not even turning my head to look at him.

"I think we should talk about what happened. Now."

"Kay." I reply.

He sits on the bed and stares at me. I close my eyes.

"Please look at me."

I don't stir.

"Okay then." He sighs, "What I said to you—"

"Wasn't true, you just didn't want me to jump." I finish for him.

"No! That's not what I was going to say…"

"Then what were you going to say, huh? Gonna keep up this charade that you have 'fallen' for me just so I won't kill myself? Let me tell you something John Cena, just because you tell someone you love them isn't going to change their mind about wanting to die!"

"Another reason why I volunteered to watch you was so I could tell you how I feel! How I really, really feel! Take it or leave it!"

No one has ever told me to take their love or leave it.

"I—"

He stares at me expectantly.

"You're thirty-two."

"Nah really?"

"I'm sixteen."

"No shit."

I stare at him.

"Age is just a number."

"Say that I admit that I have feelings for you too. Where do we go from here then?" I ask.

"We can find a way to keep you here longer and away from Randy. You could be with me in a normal, healthy relationship."

I grab his hand and put it over my heart. He smiles, leans down, and kisses me.

"It'll take me awhile to trust you."

"I know. I'll show you that you can."

"John?" I ask as he gets up to leave.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight…"

"You're welcome to sleep with me. I mean—not in that sense, but—"

I smile, "I know what you mean."

He smiles too, "Good." and walks into the living room.

I turn back on my side and pull the covers back over my shoulders and fall into a deep sleep.

**Im boarding a flight to boston right now.  
7:32PM Fri, Nov 6  
From: Jake Douchebag**

**Why is there a bomb in your bag again?  
7:34PM Fri, Nov 6  
To: Jake Douchebag**

**Are you TRYING to get me arrested?  
7:35PM Fri, Nov 6  
From: Jake Douchebag**

**Maybe.  
7:36PM Fri, Nov 6  
To: Jake Douchebag**

**Why????  
7:38PM Fri, Nov 6  
From: Jake Douchebag**

**I dont wanna see you. Please leave me alone. You hurt me.  
7:40PM Fri, Nov 6  
To: Jake Douchebag**

**Hows boston?  
7:41PM Fri, Nov 6  
From: Randy**

**Wouldnt YOU like to know!!!!!  
7:42PM Fri, Nov 6  
To: Randy**

**What????  
7:42PM Fri, Nov 6  
From: Randy**

**No. Im coming to see you because i WANT to whether you like it or not. Im boarding the plane and i have to turn my phone off. Bye  
7:45PM Fri, Nov 6  
From: Jake Douchebag**

**I hope you crash and die and no one can identify your body!!!  
7:46PM Fri, Nov 6  
To: Jake Douchebag**

**GO DIE!!!!  
7:50PM Fri, Nov 6  
To: Randy**

I'm lying in back in the guest room/my room and John put the door back on. I couldn't bring myself to share a bed with him. I've only ever shared a bed with Randy and some sick part of me misses his arms around me, and waking up next to him. I really must be sick.

Another episode of involuntarily puking my guts out happens and then I fall into a deep sleep, but every once in awhile I wake up in a cold sweat with John dabbing a cold cloth on my forehead. I slip back into dreaming of some TV show that we had watched earlier, then back to my old dream…

_He's chasing after me again, I try to turn around. I want to talk to him, but I can't. Turn left. How did he get there so fast? Don't walk anymore, have to run. Got to run. Run, run, run! I need to tell him. I __**have**__ to tell him. I can't. I won't. He can't have everything given to him anymore. No more! His hands grab at me and pull me down to the ground with him. He climbs on top of me. No, no, no, no! "Get off! Get off!" I scream and scream and scream but he doesn't stop. It hurts. Oh, God it hurts! Why does he hurt me? Why God? Why have you let this happen to me?_

I wake up screaming. John rushes in and soon his arms are back around me and I'm being rocked back and forth while he whispers to me that it's okay, it was just a bad dream.

"What's wrong with me?" I whisper.

"You're running a temperature of a hundred and two from your little stunt on Wednesday. You've got one nasty cold and all this medicine is making you hallucinate."

"Medicine…Nyquil?" I ask and point to the large green tablets.

He sighs, "Alright. It'll knock you out."

"Good."

Back to the nightmares.


	14. Hospital

**14**

**Hospital**

"Sandraaaaaaa…"

"What?" I ask while being woken from a deep, deep sleep.

"We're taking you to the hospital." It takes me a minute to register who's talking to me.

"What time is it?"

"Its 11:30 and you're temperatures at 103.2."

"Who's we?"

"Jake and I."

My eyes open wider and I look for Jake, who I find opening the door for John. I realize I'm in John's arms with my blankets still around me and then the cold night air hits my face. I whimper and bury my face in the crook of John's neck as he sits me in the backseat of the car. Jake gets in with me and then I'm in his lap shivering and coughing.

"I don't feel good…" I murmur into Jake's shirt.

"You don't look so good either." John starts the engine and the car roars to life.

"What day is it?" I ask.

"Monday, almost Tuesday."

"No, it's Sunday." I say.

Jake shakes his head, "No, I flew in Sunday. I've been here all day helping John take care of you."

"You have? You're so sweet, Jake." I say.

"The medicine has her all loopy." John says from the front seat as he speeds down the highway.

"Really? I had no idea!" Jake remarks.

"Shut your trap short squat!" John lashes back.

"Uhhhh!" I say.

"No use for us to be arguing when she's like this. Sorry, Sands." Jake says. I cough and shiver some more.

"Could you be any slower?" John yells out his window.

I black out.

"…be okay?"

"As long as we keep a very watchful eye on her overnight and keep her heavily medicated, she should be fine within a few days."

"So the flu caused all this? Just the damn flu? Caused her to nearly die?" Jake's voice is somewhere next to me and he goes higher in pitch for every question.

"Yes, Mr. Hager, the flu caused this." The doctor replies.

"Actually it's—"

"She's barely been outside since she's arrived in Boston almost a week ago, how could she have been exposed to the flu?" John asks.

"Well, she may have been exposed to it before she arrived, and then the more activities she participated in probably caused her to get sicker."

"What activities?" Jake narrows his eyes at John.

John rolls his eyes, "None. Except for the…the…remember you're under a confidentiality agreement Dr. Bubson."

"Bubson?" I smile and stare at the doctor through slightly open eyes.

He smiles back, "She's awake. And yes I know Mr. Cena. Maybe the weather triggered worse symptoms. I'll be back later to check up on her, I have rounds to make."

Dr. Bubson leaves the room and I stare at the IV in my arm.

"I hate needles." Jake says as he also stares at my arm.

"Press that button there it'll knock her out. It's funny; my brother Dan did it to me like three times when I was in the hospital." John points to the small remote in my hand.

I move my arm as fast as I can, which isn't very fast, and hide it from Jake.

"I wouldn't do that to her. You're a dick Cena."

"And you're—"

"Sandra!"

I open my eyes wider and see Randy standing in the doorway of my hospital room.

"This should be fun." I smile like an idiot at him.

"Oh God, are you okay? Is everything alright?" He rushes over to my bed and cups my face in his hands.

"What are you, her mother?" Jake asks and scoots his chair back away from Randy's butt.

John looks at me, "I had to tell him."

I nod. Well, I try to nod.

"What happened?" Randy asks.

I press the button for more morphine and I black out once again.

Since I've been staying with John, I actually kind of miss Randy. Maybe I have Stockholm syndrome or something because I…I don't hate the guy but I don't exactly love him either. I've missed his touch; the way his lips felt on my skin…I guess I've missed everything. I have an attachment to him and that attachment allows him to control me.

What you don't understand is that in the beginning it was _great_. In the beginning, it was hidden from everyone. No one knew but Randy and I, and that was the exciting part. At the arenas I'd be walking down the hall and he'd yank me into a closet for about five or ten minutes.

I've missed that so much.

I miss what he used to be.

"_You're sure you want this?" He asked. I nodded, "Yes!" He laughed, "A little eager are we?" I pulled him down for a kiss as he slowly pushed himself inside. I dug my nails into his back; it hurt more than I thought it would. He groaned in response to the scratching and began going deeper and faster. "Ow!" I snapped when I thought I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry baby, how bad does it hurt?" A strange noise came from the back of my throat, "I'm definitely not enjoying it." "Want me to stop?" "No, keep going." He nodded and continued with the pain. I didn't care at the time, I just loved being with him._

I wake up in the darkened hospital room and see Jake asleep on the couch, John asleep in the chair, and Randy asleep on the edge of the window. I feel a pain in my arm where the IV is.

A curdling scream erupts from my throat as I view my arm.

"WHAT?" Jake quickly jumps out of the chair and rushes over to the bed.

"HUH?" Randy and John are at my side as well.

"The-the thing is sucking up my blood!" I yell.

"Hell, you're just outta morphine. Nurse!" John goes out into the hallway and flags down a nurse.

I look frantically from Jake to Randy and pass out.


	15. Memories

**15**

**Memories**

"_You're gonna be hurtin' for awhile." Randy said as he collapsed next to me. _

"_I'm already hurting." I replied, "But it was worth it." _

_He smiled, "Next time should be easier." _

_I laughed and threw back the covers. "Oh my God!" I said as I saw the blood on the sheets. "How are we supposed to explain that to the hotel maids?" I asked. _

"_Um…we like to play rough?" _

"_A little too rough…what were you trying to do, break the bed?" I asked._

"_I got a little carried away. For a second I forgot I was taking your virginity. I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay. Be gentler next time though, alright?"_

I sit up in the bed, once again in a cold sweat. The hospital gown sticks to my back as I reach behind me to dry and undo the ties.

"Need some help?" Jake asks.

"Please? Where'd John and Randy go?"

"Doing some promotional thing at the arena. I'm in charge of you until they get back." I can feel him fumbling with the gown, obviously nervous since I'm only wearing black shorts and a bra and a lot of my skin is exposed.

"What were you dreaming about? You were kicking around like crazy for a few minutes. I almost called a nurse."

"I…uh…I'm not sure, really. Did you say arena? WWE's in town? Is my dad here?" I ask.

"Your dad's not here. It's just Smackdown recording for Friday, and a meet-and-greet with a bunch of the big names." He replies and I slip the gown off and lay back down on the bed. He sits there staring at me.

"Oh!" I say and pull the covers up. "Sorry."

He shakes his head, "No, I have a staring problem."

I smile, "Has anyone mentioned when I can get out of here? It's been two days. I actually kind of miss John's apartment."

"Maybe tomorrow, I think. God this place is so boring! The TV is crap, the food tastes like shit, and you don't have a good view from your window. This sucks."

"Get that wheelchair over there and help me into it." I say and point to the wheelchair by the door. He grins and helps me.

"Oh, uh, here. You can wear my hoodie." He takes off the gray WWE hoodie and hands it to me.

"Thanks Jake." I smile, "Now push me through the halls."

He takes off down the empty halls, and I almost fall out a few times. I laugh out loud as he turns sharp corners while making stupid racecar noises and commentary in JR's voice…

"And Jack Swagger turns the wheel-chair bound Sandra McMahon around the corner of the maternity ward—"

"Not maternity!" I laugh.

"Whatever ward it is, then! She almost falls out of the chair _yet again_ while he steers towards the elevator!"

I continue laughing as he presses the button for the cafeteria on the bottom floor. When the doors close, he leans down in front of me and stares into my eyes.

"What?" I ask.

He smiles and presses his lips to mine. I put my hand on his cheek and kiss him back and he deepens the kiss. He starts to lift me out of the wheelchair when the elevator door dings and opens. We immediately pull apart as if nothing happened.

_I groaned as Randy slipped his finger inside of me and started moving it in and out. "That hurt?" He asked. I nodded, "A little…" He started going slower and then stopped so he could move himself between my legs and slowly eased himself in. "Better?" He asked as he started moving. "Still…ow…pain…" I replied. "If only you weren't so damn tight…" He said and kept going. I blocked the pain and moved with him, telling myself to enjoy it just to make him happy. He seemed happy, I mean, he had finally "had" me and he came back to me. I was scared that once I had had sex with him he'd leave, but he came back for more. That's a good sign, right?_

_His hand moved down to where his, ah, member was and pinched me. "Ow!" I dug my nails into his back. _

"_What the fuck?" He said. _

"_You pinched me!" _

"_That was supposed to feel good!" _

"_Well it didn't!"_

_And to keep me from saying anything more he kissed me and I soon forgot all about it._

"This is gross." I say as I set the cupcake back onto the plate.

"Lemme try it." Jake reaches over and snatches it. He takes one bite and spits it all out.

"Told you." I smile.

"Shitty cupcake. Shitty burger. I wonder if we can order pizza to your hospital room."

I laugh and take a sip of my water while he proceeds with sticking two straws up his nose.

"You're as bad as Punk now!" I spit the water out and laugh harder.

"Oh yeah, he told me to tell you hi and he also declares war since you got Hornswoggle on your side and pranked him back."

"He started it though when he put Big Dick Johnson in my birthday cake!" I whine and throw my hands up.

"Punk's stupid, I'll get him if he does anything to you." He smiles.

"Thanks." I say and spot Randy entering the cafeteria.

"There you are!" He says when he reaches our table.

"Hi!" Jake turns around with the straws still in his mouth and smiles at him.

"You're good to be discharged now. John is signing the paperwork and I brought his car around. Jake can get your stuff in the hospital room." Randy starts wheeling me in the direction of the main waiting room while Jake snorts as he gets up from the table.

"Have fun with that fag?" Randy asks.

"Jake's not a fag, Randy." I say, "He's my friend."

He snorts, "Yeah. That guy has more than friendship on his mind. Sandra, every guy that you call your 'friend' isn't interested in friendship. They just want to get in your pants."

"Gee thanks for being a dick." I mutter.

I hear him chuckle as he opens the back door for me. I start to get out of the wheelchair on my own when he stops me.

"Here," He puts my arm around his neck and half lifts me into the car.

"Okay what the hell is up?" I snap once I'm in the back seat. He thanks a nurse as she takes the wheelchair back into the hospital before he gets in beside me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why have you been all nice? What happened to mean and grouchy you?"

"Would you like me to come back?" He asks.

"No! I mean…why the sudden change of heart?"

"You already asked me this on your birthday."

"I want to know!"

He sighs. "Okay, I'm worried. Are you pregnant?"

"What? No!" I shriek. Jake emerges from the doors with John right behind him and they both get into the car. John starts the engine and the drive back to John's apartment is silent.

_I remember thinking about the pain of the first two times we had sex before he started initiating the third time. "Are you sure?" He asked once again. "Stop asking me that. I'm positive." I said and climbed on top of him._

"Here." John waves something in my face.

"What's that?" I ask and snatch it from him.

"Preggo test."

"WHY?" I whisper yell.

"Just take it."

"But I'm not!" I protest.

"It'll make me feel better then, alright?"

I sigh, "Fine. Whatever. You'll pay for this."

He raises his eyebrow and I punch him in the balls.

I got into my small bathroom and pee on the stupid stick. How long has it been since Randy last…I have to wait ten minutes? Why ten minutes?

I sit there in silence and glance nervously at the walls and stare out the open window that's right next to the toilet.

The fear inside my stomach grows as I start to think about the "What if's".

What if I was pregnant with Randy's baby? What if the media found out? What would my dad do? Would Randy get fired? Would he get thrown in jail? Would I have to abort it? No, I wouldn't abort it. I'd probably give it up for adoption. I couldn't take care of a baby on my own if Randy went to prison…who knows if my dad would disown me? Maybe Steph would let me move in, and she'd help me with the pregnancy and the difficulty of giving the baby up…

Slowly I raise the test up and keep my eyes closed for a few seconds before I open them to view the result.

"Sandra!" Randy's voice yells as he pounds on the door.

I jump and lose my grip on the test as it flies out the window…


	16. Runaway

**16**

**Runaway**

"SHIT!" I scream and lunge toward the edge of the window. The test falls down in the alleyway.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Randy bursts through the door and comes to my side.

"YOU MORON!" My fists start wailing on him everywhere. Jake's arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me off Randy and throws me onto my bed.

"What'd I do?" Randy asks from the bathroom doorway with a look of complete shock on his face.

"You made me drop the fucking test!" I yell and lunge towards him, but Jake throws me back on the bed.

"Why is she so intent on attacking you?" Jake asks. "And what test?"

"You dropped it?" John arrives in the room.

"Randy scared the shit outta me!"

"Wait—pregnancy test?" Evan asks.

"No shit Sherlock!" I yell at him.

"You're pregnant?"

"I don't know because Randy scared the shit outta me and the test flew out the window!"

"Or you tossed it out the window because you didn't like the result!" Randy shouts.

"What would tossing the thing out the window fix if I was? Think before you speak, caveman!"

While Randy and I yell at each other, Jake and John watch us with great interest because they start laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Randy and I both yell.

"You two are yelling about one lost test when I bought a few for Sandra just in case something happened. You are both morons." John says.

Goddamnit.

"Hand it over. And someone get me tons of water 'cause this is bullshit."

A little while later and I'm back in the bathroom sitting on the edge of the tub waiting for the results, only this time Randy is with me. John and Jake are watching TV in the living room all calm while on the inside I'm screaming and telling myself to jump out the window. I look down and put my hand on my stomach, imagining what I'd look like with a big round belly. I'd have to get maternity clothes…and what else? Would I have to stay with Randy? I couldn't support myself…all these thoughts have gone through my head so many times. But, wouldn't the hospital have been able to tell if I was? I don't remember any blood tests being done, though…

The timer dings and Randy and I both lunge for the test on the counter top.

"What's it say?" Randy asks once I turn it over.

"It's…pink. I'm pregnant." I can feel the blood drain from my face and my whole body goes numb. This can't be happening, not to me! Why me? Why? This will be so humiliating for my family!

Randy's eyes watch me as I stare blankly at the wall in front of us. He puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him. "What do you want to do?"

I look up at his face and see that he's smiling…he's _enjoying_ this! He's happy that I'm pregnant with his baby! Another plan of his accomplished…

I stand up in front of him and shout, "What do you mean what do I want to do? I'm not gonna abort it, Randy! I'll—I'm gonna keep it! I'll love it and nurture it! And you—you're probably gonna leave me now, right? Just up and walk away?"

"Sandra, I'm not gonna do that to you! I would never! I love you!" He shouts back.

"I—no you don't! Stop lying!"

"What's going on in here?" John arrives with Jake trailing behind him.

"Sandra's pregnant." Randy says.

I look past John and plead with Jake with my eyes.

"How far along do you think? Wouldn't the hospital have said anything?" Jake interjects.

Thank you, Jake.

"The hospital either didn't catch it or thought we already knew." Randy replies.

"You could go to jail for this." I point a finger at him, "For statutory rape, not to mention knocking me up."

His eyes narrow, "And how would anyone find out? Do you realize how much of an idiot you'd sound like? The teenage daughter of Vince McMahon, who now has tons of media attention for that sexy little picture, cries rape to a police department. That wouldn't go over well. I'd get sent to jail, your father's reputation would be ruined, and the company would go downhill."

I let my shoulders drop. He's right. I have to protect my father _and_ Randy, no matter what Randy has done to me. I need him, he got me pregnant. I can't support myself.

oo

"I can't do it. You tell him." I hand my phone to over to Randy.

"Vince, yeah happy to hear your soothing voice too." He says sarcastically. "Sandra's pregnant."

Well way to drop the bombshell there!

I can hear my dad letting loose a string of curse words at him, and then silence. I watch Randy's reaction; his face turns into a calm and cool expression.

"Okay. Yeah, alright. I promise." He hangs up.

"Well?"

"We have to keep this a secret, at least until you start showing."

"Obviously!"

"And you're coming back to St. Louis with me."

"Why?" I ask.

"Since you've been in the hospital here in Boston, and the paparazzi follow you everywhere in Stamford, it'll be safer for you if you come stay with me. Where you belong."

Where I belong? I don't belong to him!

I nod, "Okay. When do we leave?" It's best not to fight with Randy, especially since I'm now carrying his baby…at least, it _might_ be his baby.

oo

"_Sandra, do you want this as much as I do?" He asked._

_I nodded, "Yes…"_

"_Okay." He said, and pushed himself in. "You okay?"_

_I smiled up at him and started moving along with him._

_He chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."_

_I hugged him closer as he started getting rougher and he responded by putting his arm underneath me and flipping us over to where I was on top._

"_Stay with me, forget about Randy." He said afterwards._

"_I want to, but you know the situation. If he found out about us…it could turn out really bad."_

"_If he found out about us he couldn't do shit."_

"_I guess your right…"_

"_I know I'm right. We just need to tell him. You don't like being with him, he's raped you so many times I don't know why you haven't told anyone. With me you seem more—"_

"_I love being with you." I said and kissed him._

"_I can't stand it, being away from you and seeing him treat you the way he does. You deserve much better; you deserve someone who wants to spend the rest of their life with you. I love you."_

oo

"What are you thinking about?" He asks.

"Whah?"

"That look is always on your face when you're thinking about something serious."

"Oh…I…Randy, I have to tell you—"

"We slept together." John blurts out.

"John!" I hiss. What an idiot!

Randy's gaze tears away from me and focuses on John. "What did you say?"

"I said Sandra and I slept together."

"When did this happen?" He asks.

What have I done? I have think I may love John, and I think I may love Randy…oh no.

"Sandra!" Randy yells, "When the fuck did this happen?"

"Uh…"

"Before she got sick. It was one night, and the best night of my life." John replies with a smile on his face. "Sandra, I don't know how many times I've told you but I love you. Randy doesn't, he's using you remember? I wouldn't treat you the way he treats you. I won't ever let you go."

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" I ask.

"Choose John and see what happens." Randy says.

I look at both men, who are much older than me and both claim to "love" me, and bolt for the apartment door. I make it to the elevator and to the first floor where I walk out into the busy night.

I don't have anywhere else to go, but I'm not going back there. I won't go back there. I'm fucking pregnant with Randy's baby. I've thought it over; it must be Randy's because what happened with John was almost two weeks ago. Life doesn't make sense anymore, I have to runaway. I just need a few hours, that's all and I'll be fine. I'll be fine.

I'll be fine.


	17. Doubt

**17**

**Doubt**

I don't know where I'm going. This is pointless. What am I supposed to do now? I'm sixteen and pregnant (har-de-har-har), and I'm walking alone in Boston at night. This was a bad idea, but I'm going to make the best of it. John and Randy have tried calling me but I'm not answering their calls. And what about Jake you ask? He hasn't called, _or_ tried texting me. Maybe I've hurt him again, I don't know and I don't care. He's not pregnant. Don't get me wrong, I _really_ like him. I may even love him, hell I don't know. I may love Randy too, but girls aren't allowed to love two guys. We're supposed to only love one, and Randy expects him to be the one that I love. Guess again. I doubt John. Maybe sleeping with him was a bad idea. Everything seems like a bad idea lately. Everything I do is so wrong!

What's wrong with me? Why didn't I run away sooner? I wish I just had someone with me who I can confide in…Gemma! I can call Gemma! She could hop on a train…Boston isn't that far from Stamford! I know she'd help me in a heartbeat…she has an uncle that lives here, she'd take us to his place and I could stay there with her. I need my best friend for than anything right now.

"_Sandra? Where the hell are you?!"_ She yells through the receiver, causing me to hold my phone a few inches away.

"I'm in Boston!" I say, "I need your help…"

"_Why the hell Boston? Oh geez not—"_

"Yeah…"

"_The fuck man? Alright, I'm getting' my ticket as we speak. Don't go anywhere alright? Stay right where you are, I'll be there in like an hour and a half…"_

"Thank you so much, Gem!"

"_Yeah yeah. You're my best friend, it's what I do."_

[]

As soon as she hangs up I walk over to a bench and sit down. It's cold outside, and I thank myself for having on my new heavy winter jacket and boots. I pull my scarf over my head and make it into a hat to cover my ears and put my gloves on.

Randy was going to take me out to dinner tonight to this fancy place…oh well! I'm just glad I had on some decent clothes when I ran, and some money. I should be okay until Gemma gets here. I start making my way to the train station, since it's not that far from John's apartment building. I'm also glad he chose to stay in Boston for a few weeks instead of his place in Florida…although it would've been nicer weather, but then Gemma wouldn't be able to save me from this "love square".

I have so much to fill her in on, and she will most likely kill me for not telling her where I've been for the past two weeks.

Images of that night with John flash in my head and I wince, ugh [i]_such_[/i] a bad idea!

_It was great; though_…stop it, Sandra!

_But it was with John Cena! He's like every girls fantasy! Even his picture makes girls everywhere cream in their jeans!_

Enough, conscious!

What if…what if what he said was a lie? Everything he said…It's like freshman year all over again! Speaking of school…I miss it. I haven't even gotten to be at the actual high school this year and I'm a fricking sophomore! Anyway, freshman year: first real relationship. Football player, junior, _so_ good looking. We spent every other day together, and since he was sixteen (few months older than me at the time), and he had a car, he'd drive to my place and we'd hangout. He also took me on _real_ dates and everything…then one day he told me he loved me. I believed him. We weren't together that long, but before we had started dating we were "talking" for a long time. One day he just up and says "I can't promise you that I'll stay with you." What the fuck, right? Later on, after I had let him go, I found out that he had just gotten bored with me. He wanted "something different" but didn't know how to tell me without hurting me. Gemma chased him down one day after he was leaving football practice and decked him right in the nose, and then she kicked him in the nuts and called him every name in the book. Jason and Tommy were there to film it all. It's been on YouTube for months and has a few million hits: Football Jock Gets Beat Up By Goth Girl.

So what if John is just like _him_? (I refuse to say his name). What if he's doing the…no, I have to see the good in him. He has always been a dick to me and a suck up to my dad though…

Another hour and Gemma should be here…I wish the mall was still open. I have my dad's credit card; I could go shopping to pass the time. Maybe get something to eat…speaking of food, I guess I missed those signs. I've always eaten weird stuff though, and I've always had a big appetite. I guess it wasn't any different.

Once again I put my hand to my stomach and try to imagine a tiny human being growing inside. I wonder what it is, boy or girl? What will I name it? I don't want any ordinary name; I want to name it something unique, something memorable. This baby…Randy and I created it…even if he doesn't stick around, I'll still love it. I'll still take care of it. I think I may already love it. My baby. That's so weird to say, _my baby_. So odd…I guess I'll get used to it. I can't believe I'm growing a baby inside of me right now. What will it be like? Who will it take after? Who will it look like the most? Will I even be able to give birth to it? What if I have to get a sea section? What if…

Too many "what ifs". I hope the thing doesn't kill me though. I remember one time at the doctors; he told my mom that it would be a miracle if I survived giving birth. She broke down in tears; she wants grandchildren from all three of her kids. Maybe I'll be like Shelby from "Steel Magnolias" and just have complications…even though she dies; at least she gets a couple of years with her kid, right?

Gemma's train enters the station and as soon as the doors open she comes running towards me, pulling her suitcase behind her.

I throw my arms around her and start bawling.

**Okay, I feel like SUCH a weenie, but JAKE HAGER REPLIED TO MY COMMENT ON MYSPACE!! AGGGHHHH!!!!! I'm done now. It was the highlight of my day on 4/28/2010. Just thought ya'll should know lol.**


	18. Changed Plans: Thelma and Louise

**18**

**Changed Plans: Thelma and Louise**

_**Randy**_

"You slept with her? That wasn't part of the plan!" Randy yelled and tackled John. He pushed him off and held his arms down.

John smiled, "Look buddy, you knew you couldn't have her all to yourself. Remember how Stephanie was before she hitched up with Paul? She slept with everyone in the business—we _all_ slept with her! Everyone knew Sandra was gonna be the same way!"

"Sandra's—different!" Randy said through clenched teeth and broke one of his arms free and took a swing at John's gorilla face.

John went down but came right back up and hit Randy square in the jaw. He felt the familiar warm tingling when someone punches him for real. "Vince said you could only have her for so long, and when you released that photo, that really set him off. It was my turn now, and you know what? I really like that girl. I think I may get outta my publicity marriage and hitch up with her. Hell, that'll definitely get me a bigger paycheck! I'll also be a part of the family. But, wait, wasn't that what _you_ were planning to do all along?"

At this point they were circling each other, both of them waiting for the other to make the move. Randy made his and slammed him into the wall. "Leave—her—alone!" He said after each lunge at John.

"At this point Randy, I'm pretty sure she's done with you! You got her pregnant, you've beaten her, and you've _raped_ her, what makes you think she wants to be with you?"

Randy stoppped. Sandra told him everything. "I can ruin this business for everyone if I tell the media." He said, although in truth he probably wouldn't. At first that was a big enough threat to scare Sandra, and she obeyed, but if he really did he'd go to prison along with Vince and John.

Vince didn't really start all this. Randy had approached him first, asking him things about Sandra. Of course Vince had it figured out right away. Randy had a thing for Vince's teenage daughter, and he said absolutely not at first. So, Randy started sneaking around with her and just like Stephanie, she agreed with it. Eventually he told Vince what was going on, and that if he didn't want Randy to tell the world about his "skanky" daughter then he was gonna have to pay up, which he did. Randy didn't feel bad about it at first; in fact he was pretty happy that he could still pull something like that off. But then these…_feelings_ started to grow. He started to fall for this teenage girl, he could be her father and he started to fall in love with her. It made Randy so mad every time she rejected him, so he did what he did to her to keep her in line. She pissed him off even further with the Jake thing, so he released her photo and paid John to watch her while he was on the road and she was at home for three weeks. Randy didn't give a shit if that made him a dick, he's Randy-fucking-Orton, he's a dick for a living. He needed to make sure she wasn't seeing anyone behind his back, or going to the police or the media.

He didn't realize she could only take so much until he got the call from John saying Sandra had attempted suicide. His whole body had gone numb, and he also realized that he couldn't stand it without her. Randy had to make Sandra marry him right away, to hell with "NXT"! Vince could afford to hide their marriage for at least a few months, and Randy would make sure Sandra was happy. He could make up for all the things he did to her, for every single thing he put her through he would make up for it. All he wanted now was for Sandra to love him back, and by God she was going to. Even if he had to force her to love him, he was willing to do that.

John laughed, "Go ahead and tell the fuckin' media! See where that gets all of us!" and punched Randy again.

Jake had disappeared long before the fight to go search for Sandra, Randy had noticed.

He shoved John off him, grabbed his head, and slammed it into the door. John slumped to the floor and shut his eyes. _That should keep him quiet for a couple hours_, Randy thought.

_**Jake**_

"C'mon pick up, pick up…" Jake walked impatiently across the busy Bostonian walkway in the cold and drizzly weather with his phone to his ear. Once again he had reached Sandra's voicemail. He always loved hearing her recorded laughter, but tonight he desperately needed to find her and talk to her. He couldn't hide his true feelings anymore, and he had to find her. She'd only run out of the apartment an hour ago, she couldn't be very far. He knew two things about where Sandra might be: Train station or McDonald's. He chose McDonald's, she was pregnant wasn't she? Probably had one of those weird food cravings pregnant women get and was chowing down on a Big Mac.

"Shit!" He said as he gazed around the half deserted fast food restaurant. He turned to leave when a couple of guys recognized him and asked for his autograph.

_**Sandra**_

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Gemma asks.

I nod, "It's the really the only choice I have…"

Gemma smiles, "Then I'll be by your side all the way kid. You're my best friend, I'm goin' wherever your goin'."

I throw our bags into the trunk of my car (Gemma had raided my closet back home and brought everything we'd both need) and got into the drivers seat.

"So…you're naming the kid after me, right?" She asks.

I laugh, "What kid?"

Her jaw flies open, "What?"

"Nope. Good lie though, right?"

"Way to go kid!" She laughs and high-fives me. "Where we headed?"

I click the button and the top of the car covers us from the rain, "I'm thinking somewhere sunny, somewhere with a beach…LA?"

"Let's hit the road!" She yells and plugs in her iPod and _Break Your Heart_ by Taio Cruz comes on.

"Goodbye, Boston! Goodbye, Randy mother-fuckin' Orton! Goodbye, John Cena! And most of all, Goodbye, Jake Hager!" I scream at the top of my lungs and press down on the gas on the highway.

Now all I need is a cliff and a sunny day.

**-Fin-**

**Stay tuned for a sequel, though.**


End file.
